What if Jt nevered died and they kept the baby?
by Jiberty Rules
Summary: Liberty Kept the baby Jt nevered died and they got back together and got on with life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Liberty and Jt are now all grown up has three kids and are truley happy but what happens when there become a bump in the road?

Chapter 1

**Can we go to round table mom? James the oldest asked liberty**

**I don't know… were going to wait till your dad gets home and well choose what were going to do then. Liberty said while looking at a magazine.**

**Is dad coming home anytime soon? James says hinting that he doesn't want to wait**

**He should be coming liberty says looking at the clock and back at james, why don't you go play with you brothers or watch TV or something liberty says **

**Ok ill go watch t.v in my room but im hungry james whines**

**Fine go get a little snack and stop complaining **

**Yessss, ill be in my room james says once he got his snack **

**Liberty shakes her head and continues her magazine.**

**Liberty looks at the clock and still no Jt he was suppose to arrived 45 minutes ago**

**Mom can we please just go dad was suppose to come home almost an hour ago **

**Ok ill try calling him and if he doesn't answer then his lost, go get your brothers and bring them down stairs and get them ready**

**Ok james says while making his way to get his brothers**

**Liberty found it weird that Jt wasn't answering but just shrugged it off**

**Ok kids lets go load up liberty says picking up the youngest Ezekiel just 2 yrs old and heading out the door.**

**Once situated in the car liberty asks what everyone wants for dinner **

**Pizza James and Jacob both say at the same time**

**Pizza it is then with liberty started the car and back out the driveway and headed down the road.**

**Mom are we going to eat their or bring it home?**

**Well since your dad doesn't seem like he's coming home anytime soon were eating there liberty said a little irritated **

**Ok james simply replied**

**After ordering and sitting down liberty tried jt cell again still no answer now liberty was worry Jt never was out this late without informing her.**

**Liberty watched the kids eat while trying hurrying them to eat so she could make her way back home **

**After everyone was full and packing up the rest of the pizza they made there way back into the car and on there way home.**

**Just when liberty pulls in the drive way she see Jt waiting on the front porch looking frustrated.**

**Jt making his way the liberty's side of the door, liberty opens the door and gets out and proceeds getting Ezekiel out of the car seat while Jt just stands in awe**

**So your just going to give me the silent treatment acting like I did something wrong?**

**Liberty shuts the door with a sleeping Ezekiel in her arms, will talk later ,and with that liberty walks inside.**

**Jt follows liberty wherever she went**

**Goodnight mom and dad james says giving them a hug **

**Goodnight buddy Jt said, goodnight sweetie liberty said**

**Once james got up stairs Jt stared right at liberty**

**Liberty knew he was looking at her but just turned the t.v. on**

**Jt just took the remote and turned it off and set it down **

**Liberty giving him what he deserves turned it back on**

"**Liberty" Jt sat in awe thinking how childish she was acting **

**Yes liberty says **

**Jt just looked at liberty and liberty just looked back**

"**You know what never mind ok we don't have to talk about" Jt just decided it would be better just to forget about just like liberty was **

"**Ok then" with that liberty got up cut off the t.v and went up stairs to the bedroom and Jt followed behind.**

**Is there something I don't know about?**

**Nope liberty said as she gather all her clothes and headed to the bathroom**

**Liberty not mad anymore started to giggle not loud but to her self thinking how funny Jt looks like when he's confused.**

**When liberty came in the bedroom the lights where off and the t.v was on so liberty could see her way back to the closet liberty turned to see Jt staring right at her "hello," liberty said as she made her was to the bed**

**Hey,.. Jt says **

**Liberty was side tracking when a baby commercial came on awww look how cute they have baby stuff these days they keep getting cuter and cuter.**

**Yes they do, good thing we don't have to worry about that stuff anymore Jt says **

**What do you mean? liberty says looking serous **

**Well you know we have 3 kids already and Ezekiel only a yr old and plus the house only has 3 rooms we cant fit anymore kids in here we were already pushing it when we had Ezekiel. **

**Liberty felt like crying "yeah your right if we had a house would you think about more kids"? liberty asked**

**I don't know maybe Jt says**

**Well why don't we get a bigger house? We have the money Jt, liberty said**

**We cant now maybe later lets just talk about this later ok Jt says**

**Yea sure ,liberty says as she lays downs and shuts her eyes**

**Jt leans over and kisses liberty **

**Love you Libby Jt says as he cuddles up to her**

**Love you to liberty says as she falls asleep**

**Liberty woke up the smell of burnt toast liberty quickly got out bed and rushed down stairs to find Jt and james laughing about the plate full of burnt toast on the counter**

**What happen in here? Liberty says while walking to open the nearest window and gives a good morning kisses to Jacob and Ezekiel**

**Well we were going to make eggs and toast but we burnt the toast in the making Jt says **

**I told you we should've waited till mom go up james says talking to**

**Jt **

**Hey men can cook without a women in the kitchen remember that**

**Yea keep dreaming fellows you'll always need a women in the kitchen or else you'll burn the house down liberty said while taking the burnt toast off the counter and headed to the garbage**

**Hey it isn't that burnt Jt says**

**then you can eat burnt toast and the rest of off can eat non burnt toast liberty gives the plate to Jt and smiles**

**Ok its bad but for the first in the while its not that bad Jt says while throwing the toast away**

**So now what are we doing for breakfast? James ask**

**Well I'm going out and you guys are going to eat cereal liberty says as she makes her way up stairs**

**I can trust you guys with that right liberty stops half way up the stairs**

**Yes you can Jt response**

**After showering and getting dress liberty walks down stairs I'm going to the store grabbing the keys off the counter.**

**What? Jt says getting up**

**Im going to the store liberty says half way out the door**

**Your leaving me…alone Jt says picking up Ezekiel **

**Yup its good practice you'll be fine just don't cook liberty says remembering the accident that morning.**

**Libby Jt says whining **

**Fine ill take Ezekiel I don't need a baby taking care of a baby goodbye liberty says kissing Jt goodbye**

**Jt watches liberty back out the drive way and onto the main street**

**Ok you guys what cha wanna do today? Jt says talking to his boys**

**Watch t.v james says eyes glued to the t.v**

**Com on you guys you do that all week im actually letting you request something lets have a boys day out do guy things Jt says trying to get james and Jacob's attention**

**Can we go to the movies?**

**Ok we can do that Jt says**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meanwhile**

**Liberty strolls down the aisle picking out cereal for the boys and accidently bumps into a cart dropping the box of cereal**

**Liberty bends down picking up the box I'm so sorry when liberty looks up she drops the box again and squeals**

**Oh my gosh TOBY liberty gives Toby a big hug I havent seen you since graduation liberty says**

**Yea its has been to long im here for the degrassi reuion this month and im moving back here Toby explains**

**Degrassi reunion? Liberty question**

**Yea didn't you get the invitation in the mail? Toby ask**

**that's JT job, ill check it when I get home, I cant believe it a degrassi reunion who would've thought, my oldest son goes their liberty says**

**Yea I know right, whos this little fella Toby walks up to Ezekiel **

**This would be Ezekiel he's 1 liberty introduce little Ezekiel **

**Aw he's cute but I better let you get on with your shopping but hey let me write you down my information and we could all meet up somewhere toby says writing down his info and liberty writing down hers **

**When liberty got home she found a note on the counter saying they went to the movies**

**Liberty put sleeping Ezekiel in his crib and went down stairs to get the little brown bag she needed and went to the bathroom she needed to know wiether or not she was pregnant **

**After the 2 test being postitive liberty through them away in the outside garbage and lock up and took a nap in the living room**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**With the boys**

**Ok you guys we went to the movies, we went shopping we went out to eat now dads tired so were going home jt yawns and heads to the car**

**Ok but I get to wrap moms present james says as he makes his way to the front seat**

**Noo I do I wanna wrap moms present Jacob whined**

**Oldest gets to wraps moms present james smiled teasing his brother**

**Well since im the oldest I get to wrap moms present Jt says **

**I meant out of us two james pointed between his brother and him **

**Oh dad did you know Degrassi having a reunion for graduates in 2007 james said **

**Really Jt gives james a side glanced to see if he was serous **

**Yea they said it over the annocment on the over head Friday**

**Well that will be interesting Jt says turning into the driveway **

**Go unlocked the door Jt said handing the keys to james **

**Jt gets sleeping Jacob from the seat and carry's him to the couch and lays him down on the love seat**

**Jt walks were liberty was laying and kisses her on her forehead and walks up stairs**

**Jt knocks on james door ey buddy want to warp Jacobs presents jt asked**

**Yea james says opening his door and following his dad into his parents room**

**But don't give your brother any clue what we got him Jt says before getting the presents out**

**Whoa when did you get all that james pointed to all the presents on the bed**

**When your at school and mom gets them when she here by her self Jt says while getting the wrapping paper**

**You know how to wrap don't you? Jt asked**

**Yea we learned how to in 3****rd**** grade james says**

**Dad what do you think about girls james says not looking up**

**Well in what way, friend or girlfriend? Jt ask while cutting the wrapping paper**

**Well girlfriend? james says**

**Well if your asking if you can have one then I wouldn't mind you having one but you mom would want me to have that serous talk with you Jt said looking at james**

**What if I told you I did have a girlfriend and I wanted to take her to the movies….. Like tonight? James asked**

**Well me and your mom have to meet her and her parents Jt says wrapping up the last of the presents**

**Parent james says looking up**

**Oh ok so why don't ya start of by telling me her name? Jt says**

**Her name is Alisha and she lives with her mom james smiles at the thought of his first girlfriend**

**O really what does she do for a living Jt askes wondering how she supports her kid**

**I don't know she said something about sailing houses whatever there called James said **

**What time do you want to leave jt asked**

**Um ill call to see what time is best for her james says making his way downstairs for the phone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jt packs the presents downstairs and sets them down under the tree once he was done he sits by his wife**

**Libs you ok Jt askes**

**Yea just really tired, oh guess who I bump into today liberty says with exciment**

**Who?**

**Well I give you a hint you two were always side by side through out jr high and high school Liberty hinted**

**Toby ugh Jt says getting up to get a soda**

**Ugh that's all you have to say ugh liberty says disappointed I thought you would be happy you two are like best friends**

**Were best friends Lib jt says drinking the soda**

**Since when? Liberty question**

**2 yrs ago jt says like no problem**

**Well cant you two just make up and be friends again it's probly just minor jt libery stated**

**No Toby didn't want a friendship with me anymore jt explain**

**What do you mean? liberty question**

**2 yrs ago we got in a little argument and then he got all mad and stop calling or at least get in touch with me jt said**

**Well you two will make up because im going to invite him to hang with us and the kids next Saturday liberty say as getting up and checking Jacob to see if he was sick liberty notice hes been sleeping for a while**

**And do what?jt asked**

**Fun stuff liberty said as struggling picking up Jacob he was growing to fast liberty thought**

**Ok but I don't think it's a good idea jt say as noticing the struggle she was having jt picked Jacob up for her **

**Thanks liberty say but I think he wants to be friends with you again cause why would he give me all this info to keep in touch with him**

**Maybe he was just saying that because he wouldn't fill right leaving without giving some information jt says taking Jacob to his room**

**Stop thinking like that ok were all going and plus hes moving back here liberty said when jt got back.**

**Dad she said 7:30 was a good time movie starts at 8 james says standing in front of his parents**

**Yea that's fine it 5:45 so I want you to be ready at 6:55 jt says as james runs up stairs guessing alisha was waiting on the line**

**She? liberty said wondering**

**Yea james got his first girlfriend jt says smiling**

**Aww his first girlfriend liberty says cherishing the moment**

**Yup her name is Alisha jt said filling liberty in all the info**

**Jt and liberty for the the rest of the hour was laughing and joking about old times**

**Mom james says rushing down the stairs with a purple striped collar T shirt and black collar T in the other **

**Would it be weird if I match Alisha because she said she was wearing purple and I just so happen to have a purple shirt? James question**

**Um maybe it would kinda cute for your first date liberty says while smiling**

**Dad its not funny im freaking out james says looking at his dad**

**Ok ok go for it and if she doesn't like then next time ya know but I think she'll think its cute too Jt said **

**Ok mom should I trust dad james says**

**Yea that's pretty much what I said so yea and hurry up she'll be here pretty soon liberty says warning her son**

**So what are we going to do while james is out jt wonder**

**We can all watch a movie or play games I don't know anything fun I guess liberty says**


End file.
